The Life of Raiden Potter the son of a Potter and A Hyūga
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Raiden Potter is one of the many children of Harry Potter and the son of Natsu Hyūga. He is ready to take on the world, but fore that he need to be a ninja first. With his family and friends by his side there's nothing he can't do, but there will be hardships included the main reason he would only say he have only one parent. His mother Natsu Hyūga the mother who gave birth to him


A twelve year old boy was in his clan compound waiting for his father to bring one of his adoptive brothers back. This boy is Raiden Potter son of Harry James Potter and Natsu Hyūga, twin to Arashi Potter. They are older siblings to Sakura Potter and Sakuya Potter. They also have many others siblings some are their half-siblings and others are adopted.

'' Raiden, where Naruto?'' a voice asked from behind Raiden which causes him to turned around to see James

James Sirius Potter is one of his half-siblings and one of the most likable people you will ever meet. James look like their dad expect with bright brown eyes; he's also the oldest child of four children by their father and Ginevra a woman he wasn't even supposed to know about. The second oldest is Albus Severus Potter and the that Raiden like the most mainly because they look a lot alike expect for the fact that Raiden had Natsu's face and eye shape. The third is Lily Luna Potter who hate the fact she kind of look like Ginevra with her red hair and bright brown eyes. The last is Minerva Nymphadora Potter and the first female version of their father.

Now their other half of their half-siblings are from an Uzumaki named Honoka Uzumaki who their father was in love with before Ginevra. Funny enough their children are the age as James and the others because their father's magic would always break the love spell on him and go to Honoka. Oh yeah the Potter family the ones that had their dad blood flowing through their veins are half-bloods or was muggle-borns. Anyway, the oldest of four children yet again is Ashina Potter the third son of their father. Unlike James, Albus and himself; Ashina has bright red haired and dark brown eyes.

The second child is Riku Uzumaki the fourth son of their father's and the second bright red haired son, but with bright green. The third child of their father and Honoka is Ayame Potter, she had black hair and dark brown eyes. The youngest of their father and Honoka is Sarina Potter; she have bright red haired and bright green eyes. Even though their father said that he doesn't play favorites, but they know that Sarina is his favorite because she look like their late grandmother and Honoka who died in childbirth the most. Now Raiden's adoptive siblings are Sora, Buna, Sai, Yagura, Naruto, Menma, Sumaru and the clones of people called Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato.

Their father also adopted Nawaki Senju who appeared alive and well somehow. They also had Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke as adoptive brothers as their father cleared Itachi name as he was with Raiden and the others. Their father also had saved Shisui Uchiha before the deaths of the Uchiha and before Danzo tried to get his eye. Their father also saved Mikoto who took the clan head position; so their father didn't adopt the Uchiha, but they still saw him as their father as well did Athrun Uchiha.

Now for their father met and then adopted/rescued Sora, Buna, Sai, Yagura, Naruto, Menma, Sumaru, Athrun, Nawaki, the clones and another named Kira. First Naruto, well the story began when their father and Natsu were still together and happy. But that all changed when Natsu took young Sakura, Sakuya and Hanabi Hyūga for a walk through Konoha. When they saw Naruto being scolded by a villager and then Natsu told them to shun him. Of course Sakura and Sakuya told father and he was mad, which ended up with a huge fight between their father and Natsu. It ended with Natsu choosing her clan over her husband and children included her adoptive/step-children.

'' _Which is why I and Arashi hate her with a passion_'' Raiden thought

Anyway after Natsu moved out after trying to get Raiden, Arashi, Sakura and Sakuya to go with her, but was refused by them. Their father went out and went to save Naruto from a mob then asked the fire Lord to adopt him. After the Fire Lord let him; he asked him to adopt some others boys Sora and Buna. On a mission their father had; he found the clones, Athrun, Kira. Their father adopted the clones which he named Kai, Saya and Ryo.

Athrun is the son of Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, while Kira is the son of Kakashi Hatake and a woman. They were created somehow in the same lab as the clones, but they never figure out how. Then months later, when their father was on another mission; he found Menma, Yagura and Nawaki. Menma is Naruto's cousin and the son of Minato's sister and Kushina's brother making Menma the heir to Uzumaki clan. Yagura was going to Konoha, but was surround by the time their father got there.

Nawaki was found in a forest where their father was looking and their father found out he was brought back by someone who wanted to use him as blackmail, but Nawaki managed to run away. They were all adopted by their father, a week later Naruto, Sasuke and Arashi came home and told their father about a boy and root. Their father wanted to meet this boy along with the Fire Lord and they did which causes Sai to be adopted into the Potter clan and root shut down as it was Danzo final chance to be allowed to live or free. Danzo tried to fight using the Uchiha eyes that he had which got Mikoto angry and so she along with their father brought Danzo down and that was the end of Danzo.

Danzo was either killed or lock up somewhere, but Raiden isn't sure. Now it comes down to Sumaru, their father and Sumaru's parents were friends and when they were killed; Raiden's father went to Hoshigakure to adopt Sumaru and of course he did. Sumaru wanted to stay in his village, so their father made a magic clone which is a solid clone and can only disappear if was hit with a killing curse or a kunai in the heart. But no one had ever killed a clone of their father's.

'' _Yep the Potter family is big and I'm sure it will only get bigger_'' Raiden thought as he saw his father and Mikoto waving their hands in his face

'' Raiden, can you hear me?'' Mikoto asked as she look at him then to Harry

Harry was worried about Raiden, he would normally go to out of space then would come back right away, but this time he didn't.

'' Raiden please answer Mikoto, please son'' Harry said

'' Umm hi'' Raiden said

After Raiden said that, everyone rush to him and Raiden found himself in his father's arms. This is the start of the life of Raiden Potter


End file.
